


Baader-Meinhoff Phenomenon - You pop out everywhere since the first time I saw you!

by Zaraiel



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: 2Jae, 2jae is the main, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Markjin, No Angst, a bit smutty, jackheon, whatever they're all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: Youngjae sees in his faculty a handsome guy (Jaebum) who is friends with Jackson. Then he sees him again a couple of times that day and they can't stop being awkwardly cute.I don't know how to summarize, sorry, but it's easier to read than it looks, I swear.





	Baader-Meinhoff Phenomenon - You pop out everywhere since the first time I saw you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with more 2jae (and something more)! As always, it's not beta read because I don't have the time. It's a bit longer than the other ones and there are probably a lot of mistakes (especially with verbal tenses) but I hope you like it!

Baader-Meinhof effect

 

Monday morning and life sucks, or that’s what Youngjae thinks when he opens the doors of his faculty. English grammar at 9 in the morning, and then, Linguistics. He loves English and loves his degree, but whoever made the schedules deserved an applause with two bricks. Big ones. He walked to his classroom, waving grumpily to his classmates and friends.

Youngjae enters the class and sits in one of the middle rows, waiting for his friend Jackson to show up. He’s not usually late so he should be coming in… _oh, there he is_ , he thinks. Jackson smiles widely at everyone and Youngjae growls.

—How can you be in such a great mood? —he asks in disbelief.

—Why shouldn’t? It’s such a nice day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping and my coffee tastes really good —Jackson answers, still smiling.

—Give me some of your vital energy, I envy you —Youngjae pouts, taking out his notebook and turning towards the front. The teacher had entered the class and he needed to pay attention.

One hour and a half later, the class was dismissed. Both Jackson and Youngjae went to grab some coffee from the vending machine before heading to their next class. Linguistics and that one wasn’t even interesting. Youngjae spent half of it scribbling lyrics on his notebook and Jackson fiddling with his phone. About noon, they made a pause. Jackson and Youngjae headed to the bathroom, Jackson talking animatedly about a football match he had seen the night before and Youngjae trying to catch up with what he was saying. As the corridors were almost empty because nobody had pause at these hours, Youngjae noticed a boy they have never seen before, sitting in a bench writing cautiously some college papers.

—Hey, Jae, look at him! —Jackson said, noticing the boy— I think he’s one of Mark’s friends. Should we go and ask?

Youngjae was about to shush him and turn away from looking at the _totally handsome guy with dark chocolate hair and two cute moles above his eye_ when said guy lifted his head from his papers and stared at him. _Oh shit, man, if looks could kill I’d be in hell_ , Youngjae thought. Meanwhile, the guy was trying to move his eyes from the adorable yet hot strawberry blonde boy in front of him. Then he noticed the blonde guy… _wait, isn’t him Mark’s friend?_

—Hey, you! Aren’t you Mark’s friend? I think I recall having seen you at his house, am I right? —Jackson asked, very friendly.

—Mark Tuan? Yes, we’re friends. Aren’t you perhaps…Jackson? Is that it? —He asked. When Jackson nodded, he added —my name is Jaebum, nice to meet you.

—Nice to meet you too, this is Youngjae, by the way, he’s also a friend, only that he doesn’t really show up by Mark’s —Jackson elbowed him, accusingly but with a smile on his face.

—Nice to meet you, Jaebum. Jackson, I told you I had a project, it’s not my fault I have the double amount of subjects than you, punkass. —Youngjae grinned, seeing Jaebum’s smile growing wider.

—Whatcha doin’ here, if you don’t mind me asking? I thought you studied History…—Jackson asked.

—And I do, but I wanted to take a subject from this degree next semester, and I have a lot of papers to fill before —Jaebum glances at his watch — one o’clock, so I want to throw myself out of the window.

—We’re on the ground floor, unfortunately for you —Youngjae slipped.  —Oh, shit, our break is over, we should go to class again. Can’t wait for the sweet release of death to find me soon.

—That makes two of us, buddie. It was nice to meet you two, have fun in class! —Jaebum snickered, watching Youngjae pout and Jackson dragging him, chuckling.

—Have fun with your papers too! —Youngjae couldn’t help but teasing him a little, at what Jaebum laughed even louder.

When they got out of class Jaebum had already left. Youngjae couldn’t help but pout a little. He would like to see the funny and handsome guy again. Jackson noticed and started teasing him.

—Oooh, my dear Youngjae, do you believe in love at first sight now or I do I have to show you a pic of Jaebum? —He chuckled, nudging him with his elbow.

—The only thing I believe in is that you’re a fucking pain in the ass, Jackson —Youngjae snapped, rolling his eyes.

—Yes, but you love me —Jackson pinched his cheeks.

—You bet I do. —Youngjae smiled at him. _Thanks god I have a friend like him or I’d be sulking in my bed for like…forever?_ —Anyways, do you want to grab something from the cake shop? I’m hungry.

—Does a smurf have his butt blue? —Jackson asked in disbelief. He was always up to eat something, even if he would sweat it out later in the gym.

—Tell me you didn’t watch the Smurfs again, I don’t want to listen to you singing the theme song for another week —Youngjae laughed.

—It was last night on TV, I would have told you but you don’t have one, so…

—Nah, don’t worry, I was typing an assignment so I wouldn’t have time anyways…

—You should go out a little, you know, perhaps you should hang out with us at Mark’s. You’ll have fun, we are cool people —Jackson said. He was a bit worried because Youngjae used to spend all afternoons and nights working.

—I’m sure you are…it’s only that I really need to pass all my subjects and I have to do a lot of projects. —Youngjae was really sad, he _did_ want to hang out with them, but he felt like he wasn’t doing enough.

—You just have this one for the week, right? What about you coming on Thursday? Friday’s class is cancelled. —Jackson offered, he really wanted Youngjae to go, his friends would love him because his personality was really amusing. And if Jaebum happened to be there…

—Ok, sure, I’ll go this Thursday. And what? Class cancelled? Why do I know it now?! —Youngjae squealed. That meant 2 more hours of sleeping.

—The teacher has sent an e-mail. Didn’t you see it? —Jackson waited while Youngjae looked at his phone.

—It has just arrived. My phone is trolling me again.

They entered the cake shop and ordered. When they left, Jackson had to go to the gym. Youngjae took this opportunity to go to the supermarket and grab something to eat. He didn’t like cooking but he didn’t want to live eating only junk food or ordering take out, so he strolled down the aisles, looking for some fish and fruits. He took the things he wanted and on the way to the cashier he noticed a familiar face, paying already. That _face_ might have noticed somebody staring at him, because he turned back and _oh fuck_.

—Hey, Youngjae! How was the lesson? —There was Jaebum, holding his bags and smiling cutely at him.

—Not so bad, how was your bureaucracy? Everything alright? —Youngjae asked, a bit flustered, while he was putting his things in the cash register.

—Yeah! I can take the goddamn subject next semester. I have to go, class in the afternoon and I should really cook something. Nice to see you again, goodbye!

—Nice to see you too, bye! —Youngjae waved at him and then Jaebum turned away and walked really fast to wherever he was going.

 

Youngjae payed, still a bit struck that Jaebum was so cute and friendly despite his tough appearance with his ear piercings and ripped jeans. Jaebum, on the other hand, was strolling towards his apartment, with his mind on the handsome and funny young guy in the supermarket.

That same afternoon, Youngjae was going to the faculty again. _Whoever thought it was a good idea to put a class at 4 in the afternoon deserves a high five, in the face, with a metal chair_. He was about to enter his faculty when he tripped with somebody’s feet and almost fell. He apologized immediately, raising his head to meet a pair of beautiful eyes. With two cute moles. _Oh, fuck, don’t tell me it’s…_

—Hey, are you okay? —Jaebum asked, concerned, while holding Youngjae by the waist.

—Yes, I’m really sorry, I didn’t pay attention —he said, blushing like crazy —. Did I hurt you?

—No, don’t worry, I’m fine. I think I should stop holding you; you look capable of standing straight, right? —Jaebum winked, teasing him.

—I don’t think I can do anything _straight_ —Youngjae answered chuckling, emphasizing the last word.

—That makes two of us, then —Jaebum started laughing wildly—. You’re so funny, I really like your sense of humor.

—I like yours too, I think I didn’t receive such a teasing since…I don’t know, but a long time —Youngjae beamed at him —. Oh, shit, I should be in class right now, sorry for stepping on you, Jaebum.

—Don’t even mention it! Sorry for taking your time, see you around, Jae! —Jaebum waved at him, still smiling.

—Bye! See you! —Youngjae yelled from the other side of the corridor, waving back at him before turning around and running like hell. _Did he call me “Jae”? He’s so cute, I want to know him more. Crap, I don’t know how to contact him…anyways, focus, you have class right now._

Jaebum walked out from the faculty and facepalmed himself. _Fuck, I should have asked for his number or something. I’d like to talk to him over a cup of…whatever_. _I’m stupid_.

Youngjae was on time, surprisingly, and managed to calm his breath before paying full attention to class, at least the first half of the lesson. It was turning out to be a better Monday than expected.

That night both boys slept with a smile on their faces.

 

 _Tuesday sucks like hell. Why is it raining? Why do I have class at 9? Why is it History of Architecture with a boring teacher?_ Jaebum thought, while he was running down the pouring rain. Being the intelligent and responsible young man he is, of course he forgot his umbrella at home and he wasn’t wearing a raincoat. _I hate my life. At least it isn’t raining very much and I ca…FUCK, RED LIGHT. Amazing, now wait in the rain because there’s nowhere to hide and I’m stupid and if my mother knew she would stick my umbrella up my ass_. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn’t notice somebody approaching until he wasn’t feeling the water pouring down on him anymore. He looked around confused, only to find an amused Youngjae, smirking at him.

—Good morning! I was counting how much it would take you to notice I’m here, you know —he teased—. You seemed very concentrated, tho. What was it about?

—Morning, and thank you for rescuing me from the Great Flood. Nah, I was just doing a mental review of my awesome stupidity. You’re going to class now? —Jaebum asked, smiling at him. _Thank God for the rain or my cheeks would be fucking burning._

—Yes, such a wonderful day to get out of bed. Hint: No. —Youngjae chuckled. —I can drop you in your faculty, it’s next to mine.

—Don’t worry, it’s just a bit of rain, it won’t harm me…very much —Jaebum laughed.

—You look like you bathed in a fountain; if I were you I’d place myself next to the heating for the next…two hours? Let me look at you —Youngjae asked. He checked him out _only for technical purposes. I want to know if he’s gonna be sick, I’m totally not paying attention to his wet body…shit_.—. Okay, perhaps for the next two years —he laughed.

—Thanks for caring about me, you’re such a cutie —Jaebum beamed at him, a bit flushed. Youngjae was really handsome and caring.

—It’s nothing! I remind you that yesterday you basically stopped me from kissing the floor, you know —Youngjae answered, opening the doors of the Faculty of History, giving way to Jaebum, who bowed jokingly at him. Both chuckled as Youngjae closed his umbrella and Jaebum tried to dry his face and hands.

—Thank you so much for escorting me with your umbrella, and your cute self— Jaebum was very grateful. _Did I say “cute self” and “escorting”? DID I?_

—It’s a pleasure — Youngjae bowed back at him in a very chivalrous way, half laughing half embarrassed. He could hear Jaebum’s snort before he started laughing too. —Come, take my jacket, and take out yours before you get even colder, I’m sure you must be freezing.

—No, please! You’ll freeze on your way there; I can’t accept that —Jaebum was concerned. He didn’t want his cute friend to get sick.

—It’s five minutes away and I have an umbrella. You, on the other hand, are wet and cold, and probably stuck here for a couple of hours. Trust me, I’ll be fine, stop worrying about me —He smiled, handing him his jacket.

—Thank you, I owe you…something, you choose what. —He put Youngjae’s jacket with a swift movement. It smelled like strawberries and something pleasant, like old wood or something he couldn’t tell. — When do I return it to you?

—When you have time, don’t worry! —Youngjae glanced at his phone. _Fuck. Late, probably_. —I’d better go, I have class in 5 minutes.

—Sorry for taking your time again, but wait! —Jaebum grabbed his wrist —. Can you give me your number? I don’t want you to get cold on your way home —he smiled.

—Of course, hand me your phone.

They exchanged telephone numbers and both of them ran to their respective classes. _Thanks god the wind stopped a bit and thanks god it’s the first time in the year that I’m wise enough to wear a long sleeved t-shirt. Jackson will be proud of me._ When Youngjae arrived the class was about to start. He sat next to Jackson, who asked him where he had been. Youngjae was usually one of the firsts to appear every morning, despite enjoying sleeping a real lot.

—I escorted Jaebum to his faculty, he didn’t have an umbrella —He whispered while unpacking his class stuff.

—Jaebum? Jaebum as in Mark’s friend? The one that couldn’t stop looking at you the other day? —Jackson whispered back in amusement. _Youngjae is smiling more this morning, so whatever Jaebum did, I approve it. Heaven knows this little one needs a bit of fun and love in his life_.

—Yes, that Jaebum. And he was not staring at me…I think. Anyways, we should pay attention; it’s going to be a practical lesson.

With that, both boys started to work in their assignment. When the class finished, Youngjae glanced at his phone, to see how Jaebum had saved his number. He chuckled when he saw it. “Rainbum”. Jackson looked at him, but he just shook his head. He’ll explain later, after their next class.

—HIS NUMBER? —Jackson yelled, making half of the people in the corridor turning back to them. Youngjae scowled at him. —Sorry. His number?!?! —he whispered in excitement.

—It’s just so that he can give me my jacket back…I’m not going to lie, I would like to talk more to him. He’s such a nice person…

—Then do it!! I’m sure he feels the same way! —Jackson exclaimed, hugging Youngjae from the back.

—How would you know? You just know him from like…5 minutes? —Youngjae laughed in disbelief.

—And he looked at you with heart eyes. I really think you captured him with your sense of humor, by the way. And I may or may not have talked to Mark and he might have accidentally or not so let slip that Jaebum has talked a lot about you so…

—Wait, what? First of all, you did what? Second of all, Mark said what? —Youngjae was starting to have a headache —. You know what? Stop being so nosy!

—As if it was a possibility —Jackson barked with laughter.

—True that. You should be thankful that I love you or I’d have cut your throat like years ago —He playfully smacked his shoulder. _Truth is, I don’t know how is he so patient with me. If I were him I would have smacked me a lot of times…a day_.

—I love you too, little brat. Anyways, I’m off to see Mark, we have a project together for Economy due to next week, so we better work our asses off. Don’t forget to text Jaebum, right? —He winked at him and walked away.

Youngjae sighed, taking out his phone and opening the messages. He took a deep breath before typing.

Jaebum had just finished another lesson and had a 15 minutes break. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. His jacket was almost dry, but his pants were so wet his legs were freezing. He took his phone out and his heart skipped a beat. It was Youngjae, or how he had saved his number, “Young-rain”.

“Hello! I’m Jae, I was going home right now, how are you doing?”

He promptly answered

“Hi! I’m better now, I have a 15 min break, can you come over?”

He waited for the response.

“I’m on my way” and a cute smiley face. His heart was beating a bit faster than usual. When Youngjae reached the front door Jaebum was already there, opening it for him, bowing.

—What? Did you think you were the polite one? —Jaebum chuckled at the boy’s amusement.

—Of course not, but I do find you very cute —Youngjae beamed. _The amount of awesomeness in this man is something amazing, really_.

—Well, I also find you very cute —Jaebum beamed back at him. _He’s such a sunshine, cute and…really hot_. —. Anyways, thank you very much for your jacket, mine is dry now so as you’re heading home now, you lucky little shit, I should give it back to you.

—Oh, I hope it worked, keeping you warm. —Youngjae said, putting his jacket back. It smelled like Jaebum, _very pleasant_. —By the way, I would feel sorry for you but I have a couple of projects to do, so I’ll probably be busier than you.

—I also have a project this afternoon. You know what? Whoever said college was easy because you study what you want deserves a place in the darkest pits of hell —Jaebum stated grumpily, rubbing his eyes.

—You’re damn right about it. Well, I should head home, be careful on your way back, it has stopped raining but the weather is still very cold, so don’t get ill, okay? —Youngjae advised him, a bit concerned. He knew how bad coughs could be when having to attend college.

—Yah, don’t worry so much, your hair is gonna turn white! —Jaebum smiled—. But thanks, I’ll take your advice, I don’t want to spend the next four days in bed. Or well, yes, but not sick, I mean…you know.

—Yeah, don’t do it. If you get sick how can I bump into you in the most unconventional places? And by that, how didn’t I notice you before I met you in the corridor? Now you seem to be everywhere…not that I’m complaining at all—Youngjae asked, mostly rhetorically. _How didn’t I notice such a handsome guy before if he even takes half of my route to class?_

—Oh, regarding that I read the other day about a theory called Baader-Meinhof phenomenon or something like that, my German level is nein —Both of them laughed at such a lame joke—. It said something like when two people meet for the first time they are more likely to notice each other from now on, or like…if you read about a thing then it seems that you hear more about it…I don’t really know how to explain it but it caught my attention.

—Woah, cool! I never thought that was “a thing”, I mean, an actual theory with a name and everything. It’s actually very interesting —Youngjae was really amazed, not only at his friend’s knowledge but also at how beautifully his eyes brightened when speaking passionately about something. —When did you say you had class?

—Mmm, let me check —Jaebum glances at his phone and pouts—. Shit, like right now. I got to go, I’m sorry. Thank you again for all your protection, you are the kindest amongst the kind —He was giving him heart eyes without even noticing.

—I told you it was nothing, I wouldn’t let you freeze, you know. Have fun in class —He winked at him, teasingly. —I hope you get home safely, put on some warm clothes!

—I’ll do, thank you, see you tomorrow? —Jaebum asked, walking backwards to see the other boy’s face.

—Sure! Have a nice day! —Youngjae’s face brightened at the thought of seeing Jaebum again the next day.—Goodbye!

Both of the boys waved smiling. Jaebum went to his class in a considerably better mood and Youngjae with a little more hope of finishing his assignment. Two hours later, Jaebum could finally go home. He zipped up his jacket and lowered his head when he went out and the cold wind hit him. His walk home was freezing and a bit painful, because his legs hurt due to have been sitting for 6 hours straight. When he arrived he followed Youngjae’s advice and put on a fluffy pajama his parents had bought him last year, blue with white clouds. He looked like a child but he was warm and cozy…now that he was starting to cough. Jaebum reached for his phone, took a deep breath and texted Youngjae:

“Hey, Jae! I’m safely home and clad in a fluffy pajama, I’m following your advice ^^”

Youngjae grabbed his phone and read the message. He chuckled at himself, with the idea of Jaebum in cute pajamas. He was relieved he wasn’t ill…for now.

“Pics or it didn’t happen.”

Jaebum stared at his phone in disbelief. Another one.

“You don’t have to but I’d love to see your cute self”

_Does he really want a picture of **me** in…this? Now I’m embarrassed, I look stupid on these…gosh, okay, I’ll do it for him._

He took a quick selca, sticking out his tongue in a mocking way.

“If you ever say something about this I’ll hang you, I swear”, he said, attaching the picture.

“Please, do it already. I don’t want to keep on doing the assignmWHAT?”

Jaebum stared wide-eyed at his phone, waiting for whatever Youngjae was (frantically) typing.

“How do you dare to be the cutest person I’ve ever seen? You look like an angel!!!! Like hOW?!?!?!?”

Jaebum’s jaw dropped. _Is he fucking kidding me? There’s no way I look like an angel, especially compared to him._

“I might be getting a fever because I think you have call me ‘cute’”, was his answer.

“If your fever symptoms are only that, then I’m sure your health is amazing now ^^. You are really cute, I mean it”

On the other side of the phone Youngjae was blushing like crazy, but he couldn’t help it, Jaebum was a lovely person and so fluffy yet hot at the same time…

“Actually it’s not, I feel like shit, but talking to you has improved my mood a real lot. You are like sunshine against this shitty day”

Jaebum pressed enter before reading what he had typed. _Regret. Regret. Regret. I’m going to dig a hole and hide there forever_.

Youngjae is blushing even more in his room, but he can’t help but feel concerned about his _crush…say, friend, friend, yes, that’s it,_ health.

“You are such a lovely person, you’re making me blush ^^

Hey, if you feel bad perhaps it’s a good idea for you to rest for a while, health comes first, college later”

“Says the one that hasn’t slept 8 hours since…last year?”

“Tell me you haven’t been talking to Jackson”

“With Mark, but Jackson and him talk a lot, so…And Jinyoung, he knows everything always, it’s kinda frightening”

“I have met Jinyoung before, he looks like a nice guy and has definitely the hots for Mark”

“Yeah, thanks! I’ve told Mark a couple of times but he doesn’t seem to notice…and now Jackson knows about it…I can’t wait to see what happens on Thursday”

“Oh God, that’s gonna be EPIC. Perhaps I should go this time…”

“Please, do. I would love to and it’s gonna be fun”

“I trust you ^^. Shit, I should go back to my assignment; it’s not going to write itself, unfortunately for me”

“Sorry about that; I think I’d go to bed, I don’t feel very well right now”

“Okay, rest peacefully. Goodnight, Jae, see you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, Jae (too), fight your assignment until it bleeds ink!”

“You’re too cute to handle”

“Say it aloud”

“I will. Tomorrow. ‘Night”

“Night”

Jaebum went to sleep with a small smile plastered on his face and Youngjae did the best of him in his paper before going to bed, completely exhausted.

 

 _Man, I feel like shit_. That’s the first thought of Jaebum when he stops his alarm. _I think I got a great cold. I hope I won’t pass it on to Jae…_ He got up and took a hot shower, hoping that it would settle down his body. It didn’t do very much but at least he was not shaking. He put on a pair of black jeans, a t-shirt and a fluffy sweater over it. Plus, he grabbed his raincoat, just in case.

“Morning, princess! *winky emoji* How do you feel? I hope you’re better now”

“Morning, princess number 2! I feel a bit better. Meet up at the same red light?”

“I’ll be there in 5 or so”

“Same, if I can find my backpack”

“Good luck, then. I won’t go without you, don’t worry”

“I won’t be late”

Five minutes later, a running Jaebum was welcomed by a not amused Youngjae. He stopped dead in his tracks at his friend’s serious face.

—Hello…what happens? —Jaebum asked in concern.

—You. You happen to be sick and running at the same time. I told you I would we waiting for you, you didn’t need to run — he scolded, pouting at him. _How can he be so careless? I couldn’t stand it if something happened to him_.

—Oh, sorry. But don’t worry, I’m better. —Jaebum smiled, shyly— And I really wanted to see you.

—I also wanted to see you, but I’d rather see you not dying and that stuff, you know —He smiled back at him. _God, he’s so beautiful when he smiles…_

—So…shall we go to that circle of hell they usually call “class”?  
Jaebum nudged him with his elbow, still smiling.

—Yeah, I have a kingdom to rule —Youngjae let out an evil laugh, to the other boy’s amusement.

—You? A demon? You are the fluffiest person ever! —Jaebum cracked up.

—That’s what you think, baby —Youngjae wiggled his eyebrows at him, jokingly.

—Uuuh, so suggestive, I like it! —Jaebum could feel his cheeks reddening and a little bit of heat going somewhere down his stomach.

—Ah, stop it! I couldn’t be suggestive even if I was dressed as a Victoria’s Secret model —Youngjae laughed loudly, trying to cover his red cheeks.

—I’d pay big money to see that, I fucking swear —Jaebum said without realizing, and then bit his lips, not sure how the other boy would take it. _Why do I have to be so attracted to him? He’s a nice friend, he’s not interested in me._

—Why do you have a need to traumatize yourself? Are your subjects that hard? —Youngjae laughed, because _of course he was joking, there’s no way he wants to see me in **that** kind of way._ —How old are you, by the way? I think I never asked, I just assumed you were older.

—Older? —Jaebum gasped in faked offence, making Youngjae laugh—. Probably. I’m 22, and you?

—I’m 20, we’re not that far. So…when do you finish today? —Youngjae asked, shyly.

—At 6 in the afternoon. I have a small pause for lunch, I’ll eat in the faculty while hating my life. What about you?

—I finish at 4 and a half. If you don’t mind…—he hesitated. He wasn’t sure how to say it to not make it sound like he wanted a date. Which he _definitely wanted but of course he wouldn’t want to date you, stupid ass_.— would you like to go for a coffee with me?

Jaebum’s heart almost bolted out his ribcage. _Calm down, boy, it’s obviously not a date, he just wants to talk with you…but anyways, that’s cool because he’s amazing and…oops, I should answer_.

—Yes! That would be amazing! Do you mind picking me up or should I go somewhere? —He tried to keep it cool but he was beaming with all his being.

—I’ll pick you up, don’t worry. After class I’m going to head home to leave my backpack and everything, so you’re on my way —Youngjae smiled at him—. I have to go to class, I can only hope a car will run over me or something…

—You better don’t, we have to grab coffee together —Jaebum winked at him. —Good luck today!

—Good luck to you too, and if you feel worse please, let me know, okay? —He hugged him. He wasn’t sure why and suddenly he thought he had been too bold, before he could feel Jaebum’s arms around his waist. _He smells so good, and he’s so warm…_

Jaebum, on the other hand, almost died in the spot. _I hope he doesn’t notice my heart exploding. Gosh, he’s so nice and his hug is sweet and warm and cozy…I don’t want to end it_. Eventually, Youngjae pulled back, smiled at him and said goodbye. Jaebum smiled back at him and went into the building. He was still feeling somehow dizzy. Youngjae wasn’t very lucky…there he was, Jackson, waiting for him with a knowing smirk plastered in his face.

—Good morning to you, my lovely, dear friend. How are you? Any news I need to know? —He nudged him with his elbow.

—Nothing new, Jackson —Youngjae sighed. He knew he was going to be fully interrogated—. I just texted him yesterday to see if he was alright and today we’ve walked together to the faculty.

—That’s cute! But that isn’t all, you were smiling a lot when I found you —Jackson insisted.

—That’s because I spotted you and you enlightened my day, you brat —Youngjae laughed. In fact, seeing Jackson was like a shot of vitamins.

—As much as I appreciate your comment, it smells like…oh, yes. A LIEEEE! —He smacked Youngjae’s head, lightly.

—Well, we’re going to a coffee shop after class, that’s all —Youngjae admitted, feeling his cheeks turning red and hot.

—So you have a date with Jaebum and you didn’t want to tell me? —Jackson pretended to be dramatically offended.

—It’s totally NOT a date, he doesn’t like me in that way…in fact, I don’t know how he’s not tired of me yet —Youngjae sighed.

—Okay, first of all. He won’t get tired of you because, as the rest of us, believes that you are funny, kind, cute and a good person. And very interesting too. And second, he fucking likes you. I spoke with Mark and he told me Jaebum can’t fucking shut up about you, so believe it —Jackson was almost hitting him with every word, from the excitement.

—Why would a guy like him like me?

—Refer to the first point I made, you dumbass. Anyways, let’s go inside, class starts in 2 minutes. —Jackson sighed. His cute friend was unbelievably oblivious sometimes.

—Sure! By the way…I recall having you telling me something about a cute guy in your gym…—Youngjae started and when Jackson started squirming awkwardly in his seat he knew he was right. He chucked—. If you don’t tell me about him I’ll haunt you down in your sleep, you brat.

—Okay, his name is Jooheon and I might or might not like him a little bit —Jackson started, but was soon interrupted by the professor, who had just entered the classroom. —I’ll tell you later, but I think I have options. He invited me to go for a walk after gym…alone.

—Then it’s you the one that has a date, little shit —Youngjae chuckled discreetly—. I’m so happy for you, let me meet him sometime.

—I will, if it’s really a date and he likes me. Now stop bothering me and pay attention!

—As if you were going to do it!

 

On the second break he had, at 1pm, Youngjae took out his phone and texted Jaebum a quick

“Hey, Jae, how are you feeling?”

Followed instantly by a response that read

“Now better, with the prospective of spending time with you this afternoon” and a cute smiley face.

“Stop being such a gentleman. Fighting! Good luck with the rest of the classes”

“Thank you, good luck too”

Youngjae didn’t knew that Jackson had seen the messages until he lifted up his head and saw his damn smirk of _I know something you don’t_.

—What is it, Jack? —Youngjae asked, trying not to roll his eyes.

—He likes you too, you should tell him, you know —Jackson stated, bluntly.

—I’m not going to tell him anything because he doesn’t like me. He’s just being friendly. I’m sure it’s just his personality.

—I’ll remind you this conversation when he’s pinning you against a wall and kissing you wildly —Jackson laughed. _I’m sure that will happen sooner than he thinks. Than both of them thin, really_.

—You know what? Go and fuck yourself —Youngjae rolled his eyes this time, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks from the thoughts of Jaebum kissing him. _Bad Youngjae, that will never happen, stop dreaming_.

—Nope, I’m going to class, with you —Jackson cracked up—. Cheer up, man, you only have 4 more hours!

—You have two, lucky little shit —Youngjae laughed, punching his shoulder.

Both entered the classroom, still laughing, preparing themselves mentally for the torture to come. Lingüistics, _I fucking hate my life_ , both of them thought. Two hours later, both of them were exhausted. Youngjae took his lunch from his backpack and sat in a bench in the corridor. Jackson straightened his hair and checked himself in the phone camera.

—Man, you look damn fine, don’t worry —Youngjae stated. _He really looks damn fine. If I looked like him I wouldn’t even care_ —. You’re hot and he likes you.

—Thanks for your support, I’d better go. I have gym first and dat…walk after. God I hope you’re right and he likes me oh my god —Jackson squealed and hugged him. —Goodbye and have fun with your da…with Jaebum —he winked, before running away.

—You, dumbass…—Youngjae muttered. Of course he wouldn’t hear him.

He took out his phone and saw a message from Jaebum. _Rainbum, really, I can’t even with him…_

“Hey! How are you? Still alive?”

“Hey! 10 minute pause for eating, can’t go over to bother you”

“That’s a pity, but you are never a bother, I love seeing you, you know”

“Stop being so nice”

“I can’t because you deserve it”

“…you’re making me blush” —He almost died in the spot. _He has no idea how much I like him already, I’m going to have a heart attack_.

“I bet you look cute…I have to go again, please, kill me already”

“Nope, we have to grab coffee together, remember? *winky face*”

“That’s the only thing that keeps me from jumping out of the window ^^”

“Are you on the ground floor again?”

“… … … Shut up! See you later!”

Jaebum was laughing looking at his phone. Some of his classmates stared at him in disbelief. Despite being sick he looked happier that week.

“See ya!”

Youngjae smiled and put his phone back in his pocket. He goes back to his last class of the day. He’s starting to feel nervous _. What if Jaebum doesn’t like me when we spend more time together? What if I am boring? What if…ok, Jae, focus in class._ Two hours later Youngjae almost runs from his class. He waves his classmates a quick goodbye and heads home, with his mind on a dark haired boy with beautiful moles and beautiful smile. _I have to shower and get dressed better, I don’t want to look bad. It’s not that I want to impress him,_ he discussed with himself _, it’s just that I want to appear clean and collected, not how I usually go to college_. So he took a shower, dried his hair and went to his room to find some fancier clothes. He rummaged through his cupboard, discarding everything until he sat on the bed, heavy breathing. _Okay, boy, calm the fuck down. Just choose something comfy and fancy and that’s all_. He could almost hear Jackson saying those words to him. He wondered how his non-date-date was going. Of course it would be going well. Finally, he got up and picked a pair of black ripped jeans he hadn’t worn in a couple of months because of his non-existent social life, a plain white t-shirt and a deep-red bomber jacket. He went to the bathroom again and sighed when he looked at his face. _He’s so fucking handsome I can’t with my life and then…it’s me. How would he even like me? Even if he overlooked my face, I’m boring as hell_. _Shit, it’s 17:30. I better hurry_. He styled his hair up, quickly and a bit messy. He thought it didn’t look that bad. Also, he applied a bit of eyeliner. He didn’t do it often because he was lazy as fuck, but the occasion was worth it. Fifteen minutes later, he left his house, feeling really nervous. When he was almost arriving, his phone vibrated.

“Hi, Jae! Going out rn”

He quickly answered, trying not to stumble.

“Hi, Jae! On my way, almost there”

And Jaebum saw him. _Holy. Fucking. Shit. Oh my god oh my god oh my god, how on Earth can he look even MORE handsome? Hoow?_ He can feel his cheeks burning red and heat pooling down his guts. _Don’t. Jaebum, don’t._

—Hi, Jae! Are you feeling better? —Youngjae asked brightly.

—Now a lot better. Holy shit, you look…—Jaebum was out of words. _Was that eyeliner?_ — damn. I don’t even know how to say it.

—What?! You look like a model every day, what are you even saying? —Youngjae’s jaw dropped. _Does he think I look…good?_

—Excuse me? You are handsome as hell but right now you look even better, I didn’t knew it was possible —Jaebum laughed, almost drooling over him. Half of him wanted to kiss Youngjae until he was out of breath and the other half wanted to pin him against a wall and do other kind of things.

—What? I…I’m not handsome, but thanks for trying to lift up my self-confidence, I think —Youngjae chuckled. _Damn, he looks so good and his eyes are bright as the sun…and his legs…fuck. Those thigh pants…shit shit stop staring_.

—Say that again and I’ll make you regret it —Jaebum said, threateningly—. Don’t you dare putting yourself down or else…

—Okay, okay, you’re scary, holy shit —Youngjae laughed—. Oh, by the way, wait a minute —he said, taking out his phone and looking for something.

—‘Kay. And I’m not scary, I just want you to realize that you’re awesome, dumbass —Jaebum stated, blushing a little bit. _He’s gonna find out. Fuck my life, why can’t I shut up?_

—Bruh —Youngjae said, rolling his eyes. He found what he was looking for and put his phone in front of Jaebum’s eyes—. You are too cute to handle.

Jaebum’s jaw dropped when he looked at the conversation they had the other day.

—I forgot to tell you before, I’m sorry. But see? I told you, and it’s true —Youngjae blushed.

—I was totally not expecting that —Jaebum chuckled—. Can I hug you?

—You don’t need to ask, dumbass —Youngjae’s laugh was muffled when the other boy hugged him tightly. He allowed himself to rest his head on Jaebum’s shoulder, breathing against his neck.

Jaebum inhaled deeply the scent of the younger’s hair. His heart was beating so fast it could be the drums of a metal song. Neither of them wanted to pull away, but Jaebum shuddered when he felt cold wind on his back. Youngjae pulled back, concerned.

—Should we go somewhere? You’re still a bit sick and looks like you’re cold —he whispered, feeling like he was in a dream.

—Yes, you’re right —Jaebum answered, softly. —Where would you like to go?

—I don’t know…well, there’s a cozy coffee shop down the street, it’s recently opened and has some sofas and it’s usually warm. Does it sound…? —Youngjae asked, hesitantly, biting his lower lip.

—It sounds amazing, let’s go, you sunshine —Jaebum beamed at him and they started walking.

—What did you just call me? —Youngjae asked in disbelief.

—I called you sunshine, because you lighten up my days —Jaebum stuck his tongue out, making the younger crack up.

—Then I should be calling you angel, because you’ve blessed me since the moment I met you —Youngjae blushed like crazy. _Fuck, did I say too much? I just hope he doesn’t get creeped out. I know he’s gay and that’s one thing, but if he finds out I’m attracted to him…crap. But I can’t help myself…_

—Who’s now too cute to handle? Eh? Tell me! —Jaebum snapped, throwing his arm around his friend’s shoulders.

—It’s still you —Youngjae winked, feeling his heart skip a bit.— Here we are, gentleman first —he said, opening the door for the older.

—And princes after, then —Jaebum winked back at him. _If he keeps doing all those cute things I’m fucked. A lot._

They picked a seat next to a wall. Youngjae sat in a chair and Jaebum in the little sofa.

—Are you sure you don’t want to sit here, Jae? —Jaebum asked. —There’s enough place for both of us.

—I’m clumsy as fuck, so I better drink my stuff on a proper surface —Youngjae chuckled—. Perhaps later, if you don’t mind.

—As you wish, my lord —Jaebum laughed—. What do you recommend me?

—It depends…do you like sweet things? —Youngjae asked, smiling.

—I like you, so I guess I do —Jaebum blurted out. _Fuck my life. It’s out. It’s fucking out and I’m going to die_.

—I’m sweet as a spoon of mustard —Youngjae laughed. _Does he mean it? Does he…no, there’s no way he likes me, he’s only joking_. —Well, I would recommend you hot chocolate with salted caramel, it tastes really sweet.

—Then I’ll order that. And what about you? — _Is he trying to play it cool or he doesn’t realize I really like him? What do I do? What do I want to do?_

—I’ll choose hot chocolate with cinnamon, I always wanted to try it —Youngjae answered, standing up—. I’m going to order, I’ll be back in a minute.

Jaebum took that moment to try to calm down. _Is he really oblivious? Or it’s just that he doesn’t like me back and that’s why he tries to make it less awkward? I don’t know what to do_.

—I’m back! —Youngjae said, taking his seat, and joked —Did you miss me?

—As summer misses winter —Jaebum blurted out. _Fuck, why can’t I keep quiet?_

—That’s one of the sweetest things I have ever heard —Youngjae muttered, shyly. _Why does he have to make it so difficult? I can’t hide the fact that I like him, especially when he does those kinds of things…_

The waitress came with the drinks, shot a glance at them, noticed the flush on both boys’ cheeks and smiled to herself before turning back. _What a couple of cuties!_ Youngjae sipped his drink, and coughed when he almost burned his tongue. Jaebum hurriedly took a napkin and kneeled next to the other boy in matter of seconds.

—Are you okay, Jae? —He asked, worried.

—Y…yes, I’m sorry, it was too hot —Youngjae admitted, sheepishly. _Wonderful. I am such a graceful human_.

—Like you, then —Jaebum chuckled. _Welp, if he doesn’t kill me after that one I’m safe_ —. Here, let me help you —He wiped the corners of his mouth.

Youngjae was almost having a heart attack. Jaebum’s face was so close, his fingers touching his cheeks and he was dying to kiss him. Jaebum was also having a rough time, trying to avoid the younger’s lips. He wasn’t expecting to feel such an urge to caress his soft skin with his lips. He finished cleaning Youngjae and sat down, almost tripping in the table.

—Thank you, Jae —Youngjae muttered—, I’m sorry I’m such a klutz.

—You’re absolutely not that! —Jaebum exclaimed—. You are just a tiny bit clumsy, and that makes you even more adorable.

—Why do you tell me such beautiful things? —Youngjae inquired, feeling overwhelmed.

—Because I really believe them, and you deserve them —Jaebum was blushing like crazy. _This is the moment. I have to tell him_. —. And I may have fallen in love with you.

There was a short pause. Youngjae stared at him like he had gone crazy and Jaebum felt the need to add:

—I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell it like that. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, it’s okay. I know you don’t feel the same —he was lowering his voice even more, it was almost a whisper — but I hope we can continue being friends.

—Are you serious? —Youngjae also whispered, in shock. — Do you love me _too_?

—Of course I’m serious, Jae. Why don’t you know how amazing you are? —Then he realized—. Wait…what? Did you just say “too”?

—I thought I was being really obvious and you didn’t want to make things awkward and that’s why you said nice things to me. I didn’t even consider my feelings being reciprocated, you know —Youngjae timidly admitted. —I mean, why would you?

—How couldn’t I? Your personality is amazing, your sense of humor is crazy, your laugh could bright up the rainiest day, your eyes crinkle in the cutest way ever when you smile, you’re hot as a fireplace in winter…Man, you’re awesome and you really have no idea! —Jaebum exclaimed, exasperated.

—Says the one whose gaze could melt the Arctic, whose smile could make plants grown and flowers bloom, the one so charming, intelligent and passionate about everything that he makes the world shine brighter every day —Youngjae kind of snapped back, while feeling the heat on his cheeks.

—If I knew you felt the same way I would have told you before —Jaebum chuckled, all embarrassed—. I’ve been trying to control it, but you made it difficult with every little thing you did.

—Funny you’re the one saying this! With every hug you almost made my heart explode —Youngjae laughed, aware of his shaking hands.

—Oh, is that true? Then what would happen if I —Jaebum leaned forward over the table and pressed his lips onto the younger’s cheek— did that?

He sat back immediately, worried he had been to bold, but the loving gaze in Youngjae’s eyes reassured him. He was beautiful, with his red cheeks, his parted lips and his left hand touching the imprint of the other boy’s kiss.

—Well, I’d say you would have to call an ambulance because I’d have a heart attack —Youngjae winked, leaning forward too. He also wanted to _feel it_.

—Melodramatic, you seem damn fine —Jaebum bit his lip. _Really damn fine, god damnit, he looks so hot_.

—That’s because you can’t feel my heartbeat —Youngjae whispered in Jaebum’s ear, making the older shiver in anticipation. He pressed his lips next to his jawline and whispered—. I love you, Jaebum.

—I love you too, Youngjae.

—God, I’m so happy right now that I don’t even know what to say —Youngjae said, overwhelmed. —I’m about to explode.

—Same here, sunshine. —Jaebum admitted—. I’m about to die of a heart attack.

—Now who’s being melodramatic? —Youngjae laughed, winking at him—. May I sit next to you now?

—As if you needed to ask, dumbass—Jaebum chuckled—.

—It’s always polite to do it. What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn’t? —Youngjae teased.

—Still my favorite kind, you know— Jaebum stated as he make some space for the younger. Youngjae sat with him, still blushing, and Jaebum scooted closer.

—So…Well, I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say right now, I’m still in awe —Youngjae chuckled, shyly.

—Don’t worry, I’m exactly like that —Jaebum admitted —. When Mark finds out about that he’s gonna tease me like he has never done, man.

—Well, Jackson is not going to let me live peacefully, if that comforts you —Youngjae laughed loudly—. I hope his date is going fine…

—What? He had a date? Tell me, tell me please! —Jaebum pouted.

—Okay, calm down —Youngjae snickered—. It’s with a guy from his gym, Jooheon I think it was his name. For what Jackson has told me, it’s a nice boy.

—I know him! He played basketball with me sometimes after class, he looks tough as hell but in the moment he opens his mouth is a complete sweetie —Jaebum laughed—. I can’t think of a better match with your friend.

—I think he said the same about us —Youngjae smiled—. I still can’t believe it.

—You better do, or I’ll have to make you believe it —Jaebum made a greasy wink.

—That doesn’t look bad, seeing you rambling is very amusing, you know —Youngjae teased.

—Oh! Shut up, you brat —Jaebum punched him jokingly in the shoulder.

—Make me —Youngjae almost whispered. _Oops, that sounds quite…_ He couldn’t continue his thoughts, because Jaebum lifted his head and looked intently at his eyes. They were so close, so so close. Jaebum’s hands were on Youngjae’s shoulders and Youngjae’s on the back of his neck. There was a soft pause, the calm before the storm, the agony of waiting after you see the lightning before it comes the thunder. And it came. Suddenly their lips were pressed together. They tasted like chocolate and moved softly, synchronized. Jaebum pulled Youngjae closer and he let out a gasp, which Jaebum took advantage of and slipped his tongue inside the younger’s mouth, always soft. Youngjae let down one of his hands and looked for Jaebum’s, and they intertwined their fingers. They broke the kiss when they were running out of breath. A single tear fell down Jaebum’s eyes when Youngjae took his hands and kissed them lovingly.

—I can’t believe I’ve been so lucky. What did I do to deserve all of this? —Jaebum asked more to himself than other thing, but anyway Youngjae responded.

—Being the most perfect human being life has ever created, baby.

Jaebum couldn’t resist himself and leaned in for another kiss, a bit more roughly than the first one, wanting to taste Youngjae’s tongue again. To his surprise, Youngjae yanked his shirt and pressed them even closer. They didn’t know how much time they spent in the kiss, but when they broke apart Youngjae could swear he saw the waitress fist bumping the air and muttering “ _finally_ ”.

—So…what were we talking about before? —Jaebum laughed naturally.

—I think it was about Jackson’s date. Should I check how he’s doing? —Youngjae raised an eyebrow at the older, very amused.

—Sure! I’m very curious about it —Jaebum chuckled while Youngjae typed on his phone. _“Hey, Jackson, how’ya doing?_ ”—. If he doesn’t answer it’s a good sign, right?

—I assume…what time is it, by the way? I have to turn in a project —Youngjae asked sadly.

—Oh, shit. It’s almost 9:30. I should also go home; tomorrow I have a complete day.

—We both should go, but I don’t want to —Youngjae confessed.

—I don’t want to either, but we’ll see each other tomorrow, right? Because the first day we met you promised you’ll try to come to Mark’s this Thursday, RIGHT? —Jaebum elbowed him.

—And I never fail my promises. I’ll be there, don’t worry. Thanks god I don’t have class on Friday or I’d be dead —Youngjae laughed while packing his stuff.

Both bid the waitress goodbye and went out in the cold, holding hands. That night when they were on their respective beds Youngjae received a text from Jackson. “ _I CAN’T BELIEVE IT HE LIKED ME OH MY GOD WE ARE DATING NOW I’M SO HYPED I DON’T THINK I’LL SLEEP TONIGHT A A AA AAH”_.  He roared with laughter and screenshotted the conversation.

“Hey, Jack, I’m really really happy for you, man”

“THANK YOU, JAEJAE, I’M JUMPING IN MY BED”

“You don’t have to tell me, I can almost see you from here hahaha. Oh, btw, do you mind me telling Jaebum about that? He knows Jooheon and was interested”

“OF COURSE NOT, TELL WHOEVER YOU WANT!!!!! WAIT. JAEBUM. YOU. HOW WAS THAT????”

“It was…I don’t even know how to say it”

“Okay, just answer those simple questions, right?”

“Right, but you scare me”

“Does he like you?”

“Yes”

“Are you dating?”

“Yes, I think so”

“WAIT, DID HE KISS YOU? OH MY GOD TELL ME YOU KISSED”

“We kissed. And please, stop screaming”

“I’M JUST TYPING, YOU Know”

“It looks like you are squealing, but you’re probably doing it. Anyways, I’m going to sleep, I have class tomorrow”

“I know, sweet dreams *winky face*, will you come tomorrow to Markie’s? He let me bring Jooheon, if y’all want to meet him”

“It will be a pleasure, I’ll go, don’t worry. Sweet dreams and again, I’m so happy for you two, you deserve the best in the world”

“You too, I want to see how much Mark teases Jaebum tomorrow. G’NIIIGHT!”

“Night, you brat”

Youngjae was having a hard time breathing properly due to the laughter. He opened Jaebum’s chat and changed his name to “AnJael”. He chuckled and texted him.

“Hi, how are you?^^”

“Hi! Good, and you? Ready to sleep?”

“Yes, but I wanted to show you something, look”

On the other side of the phone Jaebum cracked up with the screenshot. Oh, man, he’s flipped. Oh, wait, like me.

“Amazing, I can’t wait to see them together”

“They’re gonna be tomorrow there, you know? I’d tease them but Jackson can do the same and I don’t want to suffer”

“You’ll get over it, you sunshine”

“Are you gonna keep calling me a sunshine, angel?”

“You can bet I changed your name in my phone when I got home, dumbass”

“Well, you’re not the only one, look *attaches picture*”

“I. Can’t. Fucking. Believe. It. Your fucking puns are going to drive me crazier lmao”

“Suffer, baby *wink emoji* We should go to sleep”

“We should. See you tomorrow at our usual spot?”

“Unless the roof falls over me, yes. I wish it did, I have 6 lessons”

“Welcome to the club…goodnight, honey, sleep well”

“Goodnight, baby, sweet dreams”

Both of them fell asleep with a smile on their lips, like the first day they met.

Thursday morning. _If pain was a day this one would be. I have more classes than socks at my house_ , Jaebum thinks on his way to their meeting point. Youngjae is already waiting there, with a huge smile on his lips. _Well, it’s not that bad if I can see that for the rest of my days…_

—Good morning, angel! Did you sleep well? —Youngjae asked, hugging him.

—I did! What about you, sunshine? —Jaebum asked, inhaling the younger’s fragrance and pushing him even closer.

—Of course I did, I want to have full energy for tonight! —Youngjae laughed—. Oops, that sounds a bit wrong…

—Oh my god, you are a dirty minded one, never could have imagined it! —Jaebum cracked—. I just hope I can survive today, I have class until 7. Kill me.

—Until 7?? You’re so lucky, mine’s until 8 —Youngjae pouted—. Whenever I thought it was a very good idea to take more optative credits, I would like to go back to that moment and slap myself. Hard. With the Spanish dictionary I’m carrying right now.

—I feel you —Jaebum said, and added laughing—. But you know, if you had travelled back in time and slap yourself, you wouldn’t have Spanish so you wouldn’t have the dictionary to slap yourself in the first place…

—Really? Temporal paradoxes at 9 in the morning? What kind of boyfriend do I have? —Youngjae laughed. _Damn, I really love when he does that, he’s so dorky and interesting at the same time…_

—A complete dork that loves you very muchie, thank you —Jaebum kissed him in the cheek. _Aish, he’s gonna make my heart explode, I can’t take so much perfection_.

—I love you too, dumbass. You better go to class, I don’t want you to miss any important stuff your teacher says —Youngjae winked, opening the door for him—. Nah, but really, brace yourself and if you need something, you know where to find me.

—In heaven, which is where you came from? —Jaebum winked back at him, before getting slapped playfully in the chest—. Whaat? As if it wasn’t true…and I have even worse ones.

—I can’t wait to hear them —Youngjae admitted—. Take care, Jae, I’ll see you tonight.

—Take care too, Jae, don’t overwork yourself, okay? —Jaebum asked, concerned.

—Don’t worry, I won’t…very much —Youngjae chuckled, pressing his lips against Jaebum’s in a sweet, loving kiss that lasted shorter than both of them wanted. —I love you.

—I love you too.

With that, Youngjae beamed and walked back, almost running through the door because he was going to be late. Jaebum turned around smiling and saw the surprise plastered in some of their classmate’s faces. They couldn’t believe serious Jaebum looked so happy in the mornings due to that cute boy he had fallen in love with.

—You disrespectful brat, at least say ‘hello’. —Jackson scolded when Youngjae sat next to him, panting. —You okay?

—Yeah, sorry. Good morning, princess. —Youngjae answered—. I’ve run from History until here, I didn’t want to be late. I can’t stand having to knock the door and watch every single eye here staring at me.

—Don’t worry, I know. Did you drop Jaebum there? Well, of course you did, why do I even ask? —Jackson chuckled. — You better come today. Both of you.

—We’ll do, he’s going after class, at 7 or so, perhaps he’ll change at home or something. I’m going after 8, I need to drop my stuff and then I’ll go. Do you need me to bring something? —Youngjae asked in a whisper as the teacher entered the room.

—You and yourself, that would be nice —Jackson smiled—. Okay, let’s start, thanks god tomorrow we don’t have class…

 

For hours later and Youngjae wanted to throw himself out of the highest window in the building. _Two more fucking assignments for the next two weeks. HOW ON EARTH AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?_ Jackson was also having a mental breakdown.

—Man, I just finished an economy essay and now the teacher has sent an e-mail with the instructions to another one. I fucking swear I try to be optimistic, but I’m about to punch something —Jackson grumbled.

—Me, preferably. That way I would get knocked down and I wouldn’t have to do the fucking two essays. English Literature of the 16th century and Linguistics. I need to rest, for fuck’s sake —Youngjae ranted.—I hope Jaebummie’s doing better today, I’m going to ask.

He took his phone and typed a “Hey, how’ya doing? Because we’re about to jump from the window”. He was about to put it back in his pocket when the answer came.

“If any more professor says we need to make another project or more readings I swear I’ll combust. I have class rn, Jae, can’t talk more, sorry”

“Don’t worry, I feel you. Fighting, Jae, see ya ♥

“♥”

Youngjae stared at the little heart with a smile plastered on his face. Jackson snickered behind him.

—What a couple of cuties! Even your names match, Jae and Jae! 2Jae? Jaesquared? —Jackson laughed, making half of the corridor turn to look at them.

—Always so fucking loud, you brat —Youngjae blushed—. Stop your fanboyism, we’re just Jaebum and Youngjae, or whatever shortened version of our names you want to call us.

—But 2jae is cute!! —Jackson pouted.

—Then what about Jackheon? Isn’t that cute too? —Youngjae teased, he wasn’t going to let Jackson tease him without responding.

—Emmm…let’s change topic —Jackson chuckled —. I wonder when Mark is going to tell Jinyoung he likes him. It’s so damn obvious and he has no idea, I can’t with all of you, oblivious brats.

—He hasn’t noticed? But the other day Jinyoung was curled in the sofa next to him, they were cuddling. CUDDLING! —Youngjae exclaimed—. Even I am not that oblivious…right?

—I don’t know what to say —Jackson argued jokingly—. We better go to class again, there are still 4 more hours for me…and 6 for you.

—Remind me of that again and I swear I’ll haunt you to the gates of the seven hells.

At lunch time Jackson went in a hurry to Economy to talk to Mark again about the new project, so Youngjae texted Jaebum.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

“I just finished class, I have a 10 minute pause because the lesson stretched too much and I can’t go outside for lunch. Kill me, Jae, please”

Youngjae left the older in “read” while he ran to the Faculty of History. He strolled down the corridor and found his boyfriend sitting on a bench, with a water bottle and his head resting in his arms.

—Wow! You look tired, are you okay, baby? —Youngjae asked, concerned.

—WHA! When did you get here? You startled me —Jaebum started laughing, making the younger laugh as well.

—You said you couldn’t go for lunch so I brought mine here so we can share, I have 15 minutes left and you only have 5, so you better eat something —Youngjae said, offering him his salad.

—Thanks, baby. But eat something too, you have more classes than me! —He said, stuffing a spoon of salad in his boyfriend’s mouth, laughing at his puffed cheeks.

—I…I swear if somebody reminds me again of that I’ll kill them. Even if it’s you, brat.—Youngjae threatened, stuffing a chunk of bread in Jaebum’s mouth and pointing him with his index finger.

Half of the corridor was staring at them in disbelief. It’s not that Jaebum was an angry person or anything, but he was usually very serious and stressed, and seeing him like that, all fluffy, was a complete change. And what a hot boyfriend, and so caring, some of them thought.

—Okay, okay, I’m done. Thank you so much, baby —Jaebum smiled, giving back half of the food to the younger.

—It’s nothing, I wouldn’t want you to die from starvation, I’d miss you so much —Youngjae laughed.

—You’re too cute…are you sure you’re real? —Jaebum joked, sheepishly.

—I don’t know…am I? —Youngjae teased as he was leaning for a kiss that Jaebum eagerly returned.

—Wow…I…I still don’t know, I think I’ll need more of these evidences —Jaebum said smoothly, winking at Youngjae, making him blush.

—Then wait for tonight, baby. —He winked back— I have to go, and you should really go to class, you’re late. See you later, Jae!

—See you! We’ll be waiting for you!! —Jaebum yelled, already on the other side of the corridor, running to his class.

Youngjae strolled back to his faculty, where he ate the remainder and then went to class, with his mind a bit absent. _I swear to god if I survive today I may be the next X Men or something…I should get a coffee later, I don’t want to be a rock at Mark’s, I should make an okay-impression at least_. The class started and he tried to focus, his marks depended on how well he did on the continuous evaluation. Two hours later, before his last period, received a text from his boyfriend. He read it while he was drinking a cup of hazelnut coffee.

“Hi, sunshine! I hope you’re doing fine, I’m going home now, I’ll get dressed and go to Mark’s.”

“Hi, angel!” —he texted back. “I have 2 more hours so KILL ME PLEASEEEEEEE”

“I can’t, I have to shower, sorry”

“Bruh, then I’ll have to bear with it^^. After class I’m going home to shower and get dressed, I hope I can be there soon”

“You better be, I can’t wait to see what happens with Mark and Youngie”

“Oh damn, that’s true, we should bring popcorn”

“You’re a bit evil, aren’t you?”

“I already told you *winky face*. Anyways, I have to go…have a good time, baby♥”

“Fighting♥”

Half an hour later, Jaebum arrived at Mark’s. All the boys were there already. Jackson welcomed him with a hug, even if they had talked like twice or so. _Wow, he’s such a nice person too, I’m glad Youngjae has him as his friend_.

—Good afternoon, everyone. Sorry for being late, I had to change clothes—Jaebum greeted.

—Don’t worry, I know you wanted to look hot for your boyfriend, right? That’s why you put on a bit of make up and styled your hair and that stuff, right? —Mark teased with a knowing smirk.

—Shut up, you brat. —Jaebum blushed, hearing the others laugh.

—Jaebum, this is Jooheon, my boyfriend —Jackson introduced them, grinning proudly.

—Nice to formally meet you, I remember you from a couple of basketball matches —Jaebum said —. You were cool.

—Thank you! I also remember you, especially one day you did a bit of b-boying, that was dope, man!

All of them were having a good time, eating some snacks and drinking some refreshments. If they were going to have alcohol it would be with more food on their stomachs, and always in a reasonable amount. They all were far too responsible to get wasted with the amount of work they had those days. Jinyoung scooted closer to Mark in the sofa and the latter put his hand around his waist. _Too fucking obvious…do they really not notice it or are they trolling us?_ Jaebum thought. He knew his friend was oblivious but _that amount? Really, man?_ Anyways, he looked at Jackson and rolled his eyes, making the other boy snicker and hiding his laugh in his boyfriend’s shoulders. Jooheon looked at him and raised an eyebrow, asking a question without speaking. Jaebum just pointed at Jackson and muttered an _ask him_. He didn’t want to attract attention from the other two.

Youngjae, on the other hand, packed up his things as soon as the class was dismissed and almost ran home. _Thanks all the gods of all the religions, the day is over. I just need a chill evening…but first I need a shower_ , he thought, entering his apartment. He took off his clothes as he was walking to the bathroom and took a short hot shower. He went to his bedroom and looked for something fancy. As it was his first night doing some sort of social stuff he wanted to look good, and not like a pile of trash next to Jaebum, _I can’t even assume he likes me…how?_ He rummaged through his clothing and chose light blue ripped jeans, kinda tight, and a black loose tank top. It was casual and stylish, so he chose a red jacket to match with his shoes. He wasn’t very good with fashion, but he tried anyways. He went to the bathroom again and applied some khol eyeliner, a bit smudged. Youngjae liked the grunge feeling and aesthetic, it suited him. He styled his hair up, washed his hands, grabbed his wallet and went out the door.

“I’m on my way! Sorry for being late”, Jaebum read on his phone, before shouting the news to Mark and Jackson who were distributing the snacks in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Mark hurried to open the door. His eyes met the shy cutie he had seen a couple of times before, but heard a lot more in the past few days.

—Hi, Mark. How are you? —Youngjae asked shyly, he was not very good at social events. Fortunately for him, Mark wasn’t either.

—Hi! I’m fine, and you? —Mark asked, remembering the etiquette—Come in, please, we were about to start eating. And your boyfriend couldn’t keep his ass still, waiting for you. He’s now in my bedroom, calling his family.

—Sorry for being late, it was such a long day —He said, entering the living room.

—It’s alright, don’t worry. This is Jooheon, by the way. Jooheon, this is Youngjae —Mark introduced the boys, ignoring Jackson’s yell “ _isn’t he cute, Youngjae?”_

—Nice to meet you, Jooheon, I’ve heard a lot from you —Youngjae shook hands with him, smiling. He seemed to be a nice guy, despite his badass looks.

—Nice to meet you too, the famous Youngjae that captured Jaebum’s heart —Jooheon laughed, showing his adorable dimples.—. Speaking of him, here he comes.

Jaebum entered the room, ending the call in his phone, and when he looked up and met Youngjae’s eyes he almost had a heart attack…amongst other feelings. He was in a daze. _How dares he look so fucking good?_ Youngjae, on the other hand, was trying to remember how to breathe. _Jaebum. With. Eyeliner. I’m dead and I’ve gone to heaven despite all my sins?_ The other boys watched in amusement, trying not to laugh at the sight. It was difficult to tell which one of the Jae’s was more bedazzled.

—Holy fuck, Jae. Are you trying to kill me? —Jaebum was the first to spoke, still trembling, taking a couple of steps towards his boyfriend.

—Me? Have you fucking looked at yourself? —Youngjae stuttered, walking towards him with his eyes only focusing in Jaebum’s eyes, as if the rest of the world didn’t exist.

—Excuse you, I don’t think I can ever look that beaut…—He didn’t have time to end his sentence because Youngjae’s lips crashed against him, in a heated kiss. Jaebum parted his lips, allowing the younger to slide his tongue inside his mouth. Youngjae grabbed Jaebum’s sides, attracting him towards his body and Jaebum’s hands were on the younger’s back and hair, tugging a little. Things were starting to get a bit wild when Jackson yelled at him.

—You too! Get a room! Preferably not mine, assholes —He laughed, making the rest of them laugh as well, especially when the couple pulled back from the kiss, looking like they had just landed in the Earth.

—Sorry, man, he’s just too hot I can’t even —Jaebum admitted, sheepishly.

—Funny you’re the one to talk, baby —Youngjae responded, putting his arm around the elder’s waist.

—Yo, man! Do you want to sit here? —Jackson asked his boyfriend, making a seat for him in the sofa.

—I don’t like being “yo, man”. I’d rather be _your man_ —Jooheon cheesily stated, making all of them crack up.

—I can’t believe you four! Separated you look like the toughest guys ever…Well, Youngjae not that much except when he has his resting bitch face…

—You mean always? —the addressed interrupted, laughing.

—Almost —Jinyoung admitted—, but if I put y’all together you are the cheesiest fairies ever.

—It’s not our fault you can’t get laid, punkass —Jackson teased, winking at Jaebum, who nudged Youngjae’s ribs to make him focus in Mark, who was squirming in his seat.

—Not everybody is as lucky as you —Jinyoung sighed, sadly—. It’s called unrequited love.

—Well, whoever is that person they’re dumb as fuck and don’t deserve you —Mark stated firmly. _I can’t feel happy because he’s still single, he looks so sad and so hurting…that ugly ass person doesn’t deserve him_. —. You’re the most perfect man to walk on Earth and I’m sure you’ll find another person.

—Yeah, sure —Jinyoung snorted—. You say that because you don’t want me to be sad…

—And that’s true. I don’t want you to be sad but I also meant what I said, you’re kind, intelligent, compassionate, funny and look like a prince. How could somebody reject you? —Mark asked in disbelief.

—What? Do you really think that about me? —Jinyoung blushed. _Does he perhaps…like me back?_

—Of course I do. If I had the luck of being of your interest I wouldn’t have screwed it like that person you’re talking about —Mark almost yelled, which was something really uncommon from him. Jackson, Jooheon, Jaebum and Youngjae were holding their breaths, staring intently at them.

—Wait what? Do you…do you like me? —Jinyoung stuttered. _This can’t be happening…is it happening? Is it REALLY HAPPENING?_

—Fuck…I, I didn’t want to say it, well, I meant but not in this situation, you’re gonna think I’m trying to take advantage of you or some- —Mark couldn’t even finish his sentence because Jinyoung had wrapped his arms around his back and started kissing him wildly, releasing all the tension he had been penting up for weeks. When the two boys pulled apart, all flushed, their friends clapped and cheered loudly.

—Finally! Fucking finally! —Jackson yelled while hugging them. Youngjae was laughing with his loud voice and Jaebum was pinching Jinyoung’s ribs. Jooheon watched in amusement, cracking up whenever he heard one of them trying to get Jackson to calm down. _What a bunch of dorks, how adorable are them all_.

Eventually they calmed down and started eating and drinking, while having nice conversations and continued teasing.

Mark took out a bottle of vodka and prepared some shots. They didn’t plan to get drunk, just liked the taste and the feeling of losing up a little bit. Jackson offered the first toast, _for the three new couples, if that’s not a college record I don’t know what it is_. All of them cheered up and gulped down the shots. Mark poured down another round and left the bottle aside.

—So y’all knew except Jinyoung? I thought I wasn’t that obvious, man —Mark started.

—Even Youngjae knew and he’s oblivious as fuck! —Jackson yelled, throwing a cushion at him.

—I’m not that oblivious, dumbass —Youngjae tried to defend himself.

—You didn’t notice Jaebum liking you and if he had been a little bit more obvious he would have just pinned you against a wall and kissed you everywhere —Jinyoung rolled his eyes at him.

—Well…it’s not something I’m ruling out, you know —Jaebum teased, winking at the younger, who blushed like crazy.

—Anyways, Jackson, what about you? You spent like 2 weeks talking non-stop about Jooheon and how incredible he was —Youngjae snapped back—. Were you two also oblivious?

—Well, I wasn’t sure Jackson liked me because he’s touchy with everyone and I didn’t want to have false hopes…it turned out fine, tho —Jooheon laughed—. I invited him for a walk and when I complimented his smile he almost combusted! That’s when I realized!

—Hey! Stop teasing me, you brats. For your information, I’m the reason y’all are together. If I hadn’t recognized you, Jae, that day in the faculty Youngjae wouldn’t have approached you! —Jackson laughed—. You should have seen him after class when he realized you weren’t there. He was pouting like a small chilAAAH!!!

He couldn’t finish his teasing because Youngjae had attacked him in a tickle fight, for everybody’s amusement.

—STOOP, have Mercy!! Jaebum, say something, he’s gonna kill me AAH! —Jackson yelled while everybody was dying of laughter.

—Okay, I’ll stop, even if you don’t deserve it! —Youngjae laughed, actually stopping. What he didn’t expect was Jackson to lift him up like a sack and knock him over the couch— AAAH, STOP!

All of them tried to stop laughing and breathe again. They engaged in a small talk, lazily. Youngjae took his shot while Jaebum stroked his back. He leaned down to his boyfriend and approached the small glass to his lips. Jaebum parted his lips and Youngjae poured the alcohol in his mouth. Jaebum gulped it down and growled, gripping his boyfriend’s waist a bit harder. Youngjae licked his lips slowly and leaned for a deep and heated kiss, both growling in each other’s mouths. Suddenly Jaebum pulled away, worried that he made the others feel uncomfortable, just to see Jooheon biting Jackson’s lips with his hands under the other’s t-shirt and Jinyoung straddling Mark. He thought they wouldn’t mind and returned to the kiss. Things were getting steamy amongst all of them, so Jackson dragged Jooheon by the hand to one of the rooms, the one he usually had for himself when he was at Mark’s (hint, the 80% of the time). He didn’t even bother to say anything.

—Jaebum, listen —Mark said with his voice raspy from desire—. You two can take my room, you already know where is it.

—Are you sure? —Jaebum asked, mildly concerned, trying to focus over Youngjae’s wet mouth on his neck— What about you two?

—I don’t think I want to move from this couch —Mark giggled while Jinyoung lifted up his shirt —. You better be moving. Like right now.

—Okay okay, but I’m not sitting there again until you wash it —Jaebum laughed, pulling Youngjae up and dragging him to Mark’s bedroom. They didn’t even make it to the bed when they heard the first moan. Laughing, Youngjae tugged on Jaebum’s t-shirt to remove it, while kissing him wildly. Jaebum almost ripped Youngjae’s clothes before dumping him on the bed. The younger nipped on Jaebum’s earlobe, dragging his tongue down his jawline and placing wet kisses on his neck, marking him. Jaebum let out a moan, arousing even more the two of them. They looked at each other intently in the eyes, with a lustful gaze. It was going to be a wonderful night.

 

The next morning:

 

Jaebum woke up and felt a comfortable presence wrapped around him. He turned around and saw his adorable boyfriend all curled up, looking like an angel. He tried to wake him up, blushing when he noticed the red marks all down his body.

—Youngjae, wake up, I don’t know what time is it but I think it’s past noon —Jaebum whispered in his ear.

—M…morning. What time is it? —Youngjae asked confused.

—I told you I don’t know, my phone is in the living room —Jaebum chuckled—. Good morning, sunshine.

—Good morning, angel —Youngjae beamed, half awaken already—. Did you sleep well?

—How couldn’t I, with you by my side? —Jaebum answered, leaning for a kiss.

—You’re so romantic you look like you’re out of a book —Youngjae laughed, returning the kiss.

—That’s because you make me soft. Half of the faculty couldn’t believe that resting bitch face grumpy me was giggling with his adorkable boyfriend.

—Well, if you come to mine I think the same thing will happen —Youngjae laughed, getting up from bed and grabbing his clothes.

Both started to get dressed, observing each other’s bodies in the sunlight. Jaebum was having a _hard_ time with Youngjae’s thighs. _They’re so strong and soft, his body is so beautiful, I can’t stop staring_. Youngjae, on the other hand, had his eyes fixed on Jaebum’s broad shoulders. When they finally managed to dress properly, Youngjae held Jaebum’s hand and they went together to the living room.

—Good morning, sleeping beauties! —Jackson greeted, sitting next to Jooheon— I thought I’d have to bang our drums around the house for you to wake up.

—What time is it? —Youngjae asked, chuckling— I’m sure you didn’t wake up much earlier, you still have bedroom hair.

—Well…let’s say that’s Jooheon to blame —Jackson smirked, and Jooheon covered his head with his hands.

—Yeah, we know, you weren’t particularly silent last night —Jinyoung yelled from the kitchen, and they heard Mark snort there too.

—Shut up, I don’t even want to know what you two did on the couch I’m sitting right now —Jackson yelled back—. And don’t accuse us of being loud; we have here the two main vocalists of the gang.

—That’s for sure, I can’t even tell which one of them was louder —Mark teased, coming back from the kitchen.

—I think they took turns, if you know what I—Jooheon started, being interrupted by a pillow Youngjae threw on his face.

—Enough talking, can somebody tell me what time is it? —He asked, all embarrassed, while Jaebum was cackling behind his back. _Fuck, I didn’t think we were so loud, but well, perhaps we got a bit carried away…_

—It’s lunch time and I don’t want to cook —Mark stated.

—You say that as if you actually knew how to cook —Jaebum teased.

—At least I never burned down anything, like pasta, for example —Mark teased back. It had been a funny incident, tho.

—Shut up, that was supposed to be a secret —Jaebum laughed—. Let’s be real, I’m hungry, y’all probably hungry. Do you want to go somewhere to eat?

All of them agreed and went for his jackets and stuff. Mark and Jinyoung were the first ones to go out, holding hands. Jooheon and Jackson followed them, Jackson with his arm wrapped around Jooheon’s waist, discussing about a wrestling match. Jaebum closed the door of the apartment and hurried to where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

—You know, I even have to be thankful for those papers I had to fill last Monday —Jaebum said, holding Youngjae’s hands.

—Yeah, that Baader-Meinwhatever phenomenon you mentioned has his good sides —Youngjae winked.

—I love you, Jae.

—I love you too.

 

—Would you mind stopping being romantic dorks and hurry up? We’re hungry here! —Jackson yelled from the other side of the road.

—Okay, we’re going, hang on! —Youngjae yelled back, laughing.

They kissed softly and ran towards their friends. It had been a really nice week.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand it's finished!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, thank you so much for your support! ♥


End file.
